ANGRY BIRDS CLASH OF ISLANDS
by Fidex 001
Summary: ANGRY BIRDS CLASH OF ISLANDS VERSION ENGLISH
WOW MY FIRST FANFICTION. THE DAYS THAT MAY BE HISTORY AND DEPENDS ON POSITIVE COMMENTS AND SUPPORT TO CONTINUE...

ANGRY BIRDS CLASH OF ISLANDS

CHAPTER 1: EMERGENCE OF THE COMET

A normal day in piggy island network taking care of the eggs, matilda watering the flowers, chuck practicing kung fu, the blues playing pranks, bomb reading his cartoon, terence isolated as ever and never missing pigs that try to steal the eggs to give to the king pork. WHEN COMES THE AFTERNOON.

Red: That afternoon not so quiet? Good to always every day.

Chuck: I'm with adrenaline to keep practicing kung fu.

Matilda: Now calm down chuck tomorrow if you follow you get tired!

Bomb: That incredible this cartoon cannot wait to continue reading it.

Blues (coming): We are hungry!

Matilda: Where they were walking! (a little annoyed)

Blues: The usual playing with skateboard

Matilda: ._.

Red: If quite normal.

While at night the pigs steal eggs planning as the birds, but they thought more could not find a solution until the scientific pig appeared.

Scientist: What's going on?

General: For more I look I find no solution to steal eggs the birds, when red destroys it, when we run that yellow us to get tired, when we go with stones is black and if we hide with glass are blue, and when we improve all that big fat bird defeat us more easily I find the solution !

Scientist: I told you that leave her alone since we arrived here years ago you became obsessed more with the eggs to return home to continue making progress but not NEXT listening to leonard (pig king) to fence for eggs when we can best get out of here.

General: Anyway but what is the solution?

Scientific: like as? You not hear me? well not waste time to go see the stars with the telescope the stars are positioning themselves to see the comet tigo

General: that day, that day, haha if I found it already! Yes! That's! Now everything makes sense.

Pigs: what happens?

General: The way to steal the bird's eggs is eliminating the leader!

Pigs: how?

General: With cannon send it to fly away from the island guajajajajjajajajajaj Yees work

Pigs: and where it landed?

General: yyyy good question, let me find a white waiting.

While the scientific pig admiring the passage of the comet.

Scientist: How beautiful is according to this theory happens every year causing two islands look a distance of 3 km. I hope its pig island; well see you tomorrow to see what that will be. (Goes and comes General pork).

General: MMM? What is that? An island? Excellent able to send that bird to the island and will never return also does not like water lol good work.

MEANWHILE IN ISLA DORADO...

STELLA & GIRLFRIENDS their way home on your tree after fighting GALE AGAIN AND RETURNED BY YOUR Feasting TRIUMPH AND NIGHT DAHLIA EXCITED TO SEE THE COMET.

Dahlia: I'm excited to see the comet knew when the comet appears two islands approach?

Luca: Wow it would be great to see that.

Willow: I hope know that island about.

As they passed NIGHT ALSO SEEING THE KITE GALE AND THOUGHT YOUR admired her ISLAND DORADO TO LEAVE THE OTHER ISLAND PLAN TO FIND OUT IF THERE WAS A GOLDEN EGG THERE.

Gale: The comet would do no harm mmm hahaha visit troops to work on a boat to visit the island hehehehe.

Blonde pig: My beloved queen because you want to go do not see that if the birds will can take control of golden island

Gale: You're right okey will stay but that's it stella? mmm it will be so thoughtful because something tells me that will be remembering good does not interest me as I do not steal the golden egg hehe.

GOOD you're wondering why there are two ISLANDS PIGGY VERY EASY ANSWER previously called ISLAND BIRD OR ISLAND PAJARO AFTER THE appear PIGS BECAME THE NEW ISLAND PIGGY causing the birds WERE EXCEPT OUR FRIENDS THE ANGRY BIRDS BUT THAT IS ANOTHER HISTORY Now back to ours.

THIS CHAPTER IS UP HERE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE me know in the comments if WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS ...  
BUT THIS STORY IS FINISHED IN SPANISH VERSION...


End file.
